All In Distrust
by chibisansempei
Summary: The fourth Shinobi war has been going on for almost ten years. One Shinobi tells how it all started and ends. Lies and distrust. Misconceptions and deceit. One mistake ruined so many lives. One thought destroyed so much happiness. It all ends in pain.
1. The Final Day

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything. Things would be more hetic than major yaoi and bad lemons. Trust me. Kishimoto Masashi. You should all warship him. Really. Do it. Now!!!... Just kidding. XD. _*Sneaks to alter with Kishimoto Masashi's picture* _(Is it just me or does that sound kind of stalkerish?)  
**Story:** All In Distrust  
**Chapter:** (1) The Final Day  
**Pairings:** No one in this chapter. Wait for the next one.  
**Warnings: **War, Death, Suicide like thoughts...  
**Summary:** The fourth Shinobi war has been going on for almost ten years. One Shinobi tells how it all started and ends. Lies and distrust. Misconceptions and deceit. One mistake ruined so many lives. One thought destroyed so much happiness. It all ends in pain.

**A/N:** I know what you may be thinking... 'NOT ANOTHER STORY!!!!' I know I really need to stop coming up with new ones and I'm sorry but I can't!! _*CRIES!!!*_ I don't even remember this plot bunny joining my group. It was just suddenly there. The good thing is, this only has six chapters and I know mostly what is going to happen in them and I have the next chapter almost complete. YAYS!!! Also I have no beta or any spell check so please forgive me and I would aprecieate it if you could point out any mistakes. Thanks.

**A/N2: **This story is about a war much like a world war. All nations are involved and are split into two sides. It also started much like the Trojan war did but not really. ... You'll see.

Anyway ENJOY!!! ^.^

**_,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,.._**

Today, is a terrible day. It is also ironic. But it is only ironic _because_ it is terrible. Maybe I should start from the beginning. Yes, that usually helps.

For the last few years, there has been war. The fourth shinobi war to be more precise. All countries are involved. Even those who have no ninja. In fact you could say that no country really has any ninja. They're more of just a group that divided into nations. You see anyone with potential talent, and even some who don't have any what so ever, were hidden away. After the official start of the war all schools, training grounds and so on were destroyed in order to stop the other sides creation of more shinobi. It didn't work and soon half the population was taken away and trained harder than ever before.

At the moment, I'm with my team. The Mizukage seems to have sent us all back to our bases. Our 'homes'. Everyone else is here as well. Sensei just left. He said something was going on but didn't know what. Maybe the war will suddenly stop. This _has_ been known to happen in other wars. Or perhaps it will escalate to new highs. It may, by chance, be a final collision of forces. I'm thinking it the later. All I know is that when we were coming in, some of the 'front lines' were talking about how over half of their opponents had stopped fighting and retreated. They said it didn't exactly look like they were giving up. Not too much longer, they were called off.

Maybe this is finally the end of the war. I'm not too sure if I want it to though. This war is all I know. It started when I was only nine or ten. I was taken away to be trained and have not lived for anything else. There is nothing more I know than fighting. And I hate it. I hate killing other people. I hate the blood that is on my hands even after I've dipped them in bleach and other cleaners. I hate how their screams echo in my dreams. I just hate it all. I remember being so happy to finally join in the fighting and now all I can do is shake my head at those times. Wondering what could have made it seem so fascinating.

But still maybe it will finally end. But not as peaceably as some are trying to make it seem. Ten or so years doesn't just end with nothing. A final confrontation will happen, and it will be big. I can only hope that with it, I too will no longer be. I won't survive in a world with no action like this, in a world where the worst thing that could happen would be a stain on a shirt or broken glass somewhere. I have no friends or loved ones to miss me. They made sure of that. Made it easier for us to be okay with going to our certain death.

Sensei is back. Stiff as usual. He gives us the signal and we begin to repack our necessities. That was pretty fast. We're usually given at least a day or two to regain our strength and health.

I take a quick look at my team mates. There are five others in this group, sensei making us seven total. I've been here the longest after him, even in the war I'm more of the others managed to escape when it all started but they final caught him. He's the oldest at 26, sensei's only 23. I don't know much else about the others. Never cared enough to learn more then their surnames. I know we're supposed to work as a team and all that nonsense but I've never been good at that. Sensei said I had too much ferociousness in me but the leaders would rather I work on my own and get more done than try to break me like they usually would. I just go off and do my own work.

As all teams were gathering in the halls to leave, the PA came on to tell us how long we had to get to the battle grounds. It seemed almost impossible. Sensei told us that that was where all the Suna forces were gathering. All of them. It seems that I was right. One last battle. Maybe THE leaders were finally going to show themselves for the first time since it all started.

We march to our deaths. Today will end all.

I wonder if there will be a greater war in the years to come. I wonder what they will say when this is all over. Will they tell it how it really was? How it actually started? Not many know the truth, but I was told by someone who was there. At the beginning.

**_,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,.._**

**Chibi:** Well. I'm glad that is over. I'm currently on my floor typing this all out and I gotta say... MY BUTT IS NUMB!!!! I know that was odd and I'm sorry for saying it but I had to get it out. Anyway!! So tell me what you think. I'll get the next one out soon enou- _*Chibi gets glomped by PlotBunny* What the!!!!  
_**PlotBunny:** MOMMY!!!  
**Chibi:** What? Mommy? ... No. Noo! NO- _*Glomped again* _...Ow...  
**PlotBunny:** Oh no!!! Mommy!! I sowy!!! I sowy!!!  
**Chibi:** Wait. A baby bunny is giving me the ideas for this story? Is that even right? A baby should not be apart of this one. What with the goings on in the next chapter.  
**PlotBunny:** Is otay mommy. I know. I will hid my wittle eyes for this one.  
**Chibi:** I still don't know about this.  
**PlotBunny: **Pwease weview my mommys story. I know it wiw make her happies.  
**Chibi:** Now wait, I'm not your momm- _*Gets glompped again*_

Ja  
-Chibi  
**(5-12-09)**


	2. Note From Chibi

_**I'M SO SOOOOORRRRYYYYYYYY!!!! '**__**"**_

Okay, I _know_ it's been FOREVER since I've last updated and I have a hundred excuses that you probably don't really care about but the good news is I have two weeks of hardly anything and I'm writing again.

I've got two new HarryPotter fics (HP/DM & HP/FemOC-DM/MaleOC) First Bleach Fic coming.

I also have half a chapter for TrueToKnow (FruitsBasket), MyCinderella (HP), Giving Everything (Naruto) and some for GivingEverything (Naruto).

For some reason I have two resipies in my Freeing Gaara slot and can't even remember what the next chapter is about.

Also haven't done to much besides an out line for OutsideFromWithin (HP), Lonely Is Life When Hurt Is All Around (HP){Probably change the name though o.O}, and All In Distrust (Naruto)

I think there's more but I can't think of anything else. Hopefully everything can be done by the end of the month. Hopefully. I'm trying to studdy Algebra for the compass test so I can ACTUALLY get into college. Hate Algebra XP"

Thank you for your patients!!! ^.^

Ja!  
_-Chibi_  
**(3-18-10) **


End file.
